Differential signals are often used for communications between chips and other semiconductor devices on a circuit board because of their reduced susceptibility to noise as well as other factors. As semiconductor devices become more powerful, communications between such devices demand higher data rates. Furthermore, in efforts to reduce power consumption of these ever increasingly powerful devices, it may be desirable to use differential signals with lower peak-to-peak differences (e.g., smaller differential signals). One problem with receiving higher data rate, smaller differential signals is that even slight voltage offsets within comparators become more significant, thus adversely affecting a receiver's ability to accurately receive such signals.
Thus there is a general need for an improved receiver and method of communicating differential signals. There is also a need for a receiver and method for receiving high-speed, low-voltage differential signals over high-speed serial communication links between semiconductor devices. There is also a need for an improved receiver and method for offset cancellation allowing for receipt of smaller differential signals.